


Eight Out of Ten

by YinYinYeng



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: Slice of Life, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYinYeng/pseuds/YinYinYeng
Summary: Kyoko knows how to have fun during lunch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by true life events.

The Amusement Club and the student council had, by complete coincidence, ended up sitting together for lunch. Kyoko swung her massive lunch bag onto the table with a huff of exertion, then pulled from it an entire two liter bottle of root beer. The table shook from the impact of her beverage. 

“Thanks for the food,” she said, clasping her hands together. Then, she unscrewed the bottle and chugged the root beer for a solid five seconds. 

_Glug, glug, glug…_

The amusement club members watched the brazen display with jaded indifference, but the girls of the student council were transfixed. Sakarako had stars in her eyes. 

At last, Kyoko slammed the bottle back down on the table, her chest heaving as she gasped for air. A drop of soda fell from her parted lips. She wiped the excess fluid off. She let out a halting gasp, and put her hand to her stomach. Her eyes went wide, glistening with water, and a deep, rich belch exploded from her mouth. When it was at last expelled, Kyoko was finally able to catch her breath and stand up straight. 

“Hmmm…” Kyoko put her finger to her chin, pondering her gaseous expulsion. “I’d give that an eight out of ten.” 

Chinatsu glared at her. “You’re disgusting.”

Ayano stared at Kyoko, her face heating up in a blush. 

_I’ve never been more attracted to you in my life,_ she thought. 


End file.
